The invention relates generally to reflective mirror assemblies which give the driver an enlarged visual field.
The number of large transport trucks on the highways have increased and truck drivers now routinely operate their vehicles for extended periods of times and for thousands if not millions of miles. Due to the number of trucks on the highways, the issue of truck safety has become more significant. Driver visibility is a key aspect of truck safety. Unfortunately, due to the size of most commercial vehicles, vehicle operators often have restricted fields of vision. This is particularly the case when a truck driver is traveling behind a truck trailer or other commercial vehicle. Given the size of the truck trailer, the driver in the truck immediately behind the trailer has a very restricted field of vision and cannot see what the traffic conditions are like ahead. As a result the driver has less time to respond to changing traffic conditions. In order to view the upcoming traffic conditions, the driver of the vehicle behind the trailer must move his vehicle to the left or right in order to view around the trailer in front of him. Because the trailer can be so wide, the vehicle driver must sometimes travel so far into the left or right lane that the lane is obstructed by his vehicle. Where the vehicle operator is following a trailer in a single lane highway, then the vehicle operator must travel into the oncoming lane in order to view around the trailer he is following.
Forward viewing mirror assemblies have been introduced in order to expand a vehicle operator""s field of view. These forward viewing mirror assemblies generally comprise a first mirror which is positioned to collect light from the front of the vehicle and a second mirror positioned relative to the first mirror to present the view from the first mirror to the driver. These mirror assemblies are often attached to the side of the vehicle thereby permitting a driver to have an extended field of view.
Unfortunately, existing forward viewing mirror assemblies are quite restricted in their use due to a variety of factors. Firstly, existing forward viewing mirror assemblies generally cannot operate effectively with existing rearview mirrors. Existing front view mirror assemblies can lead to eye fatigue and even driver confusion if they are combined with standard rearview mirrors. Furthermore, existing forward viewing mirror assemblies are quite restrictive in how they can be mounted thereby greatly decreasing their effectiveness. As a result, existing forward viewing mirror assemblies have not gained market acceptance, and there is a continuing need for an improved forward looking mirror assembly which can effectively be applied to existing motor vehicles.
The invention provides a forward-looking mirror assembly for use on a vehicle, such as a truck, that has a rear view mirror supported by a U-shaped yoke. The mirror includes a forward-looking mirror mounted to the support to gather an image forward of the vehicle, a viewing mirror mounted to the support to reflect that image, and mounting means for mounting the support together with the mirrors to the yoke. The mounting means include adjustment means for adjusting the position of the support relative to the yoke thereby to position the viewing mirror relative to the level of the driver""s eyes. The adjustment means preferably include an adjustable arm that extends between the yoke and the support.